In Sachen Liebe
by callisto24
Summary: Rory zweifelt an sich.


Titel: In Sachen Liebe

Fandom: Gilmore Girls

Charaktere: Rory Gilmore/ Jess Mariano

Rating: PG-13

*

Rorys Mund blieb offen. Weiße Wolken ihres Atems quollen in die kalte Nachtluft, gefolgt von anderen, demonstrierten die Macht, mit der sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt hatte.

Ein Jahr – ein Jahr hatte sie Jess weder gesehen, noch gehört. Einen Tag lang war er ihr demonstrativ ausgewichen. Und nun kam er ihr mit einer Bemerkung – nein – einer Offenbarung – wie dieser. Es wäre zum Lachen, wenn sie nicht gleichzeitig die Tränen in ihren Augen gespürt hätte.

Rory blinzelte, senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden. Vor ihren Augen tanzten immer noch Lichter, und sie wusste nicht, ob es die Lampen der Lichterketten waren, die Stars Hollow schmückten, oder die Funken aus dem Feuer, um das sich der Ort versammelt hatte, um zu feiern.

Nicht dass ihr zum Feiern zumute war, und sie schwor jeden Eid, dass auch Jess sich alles andere wünschte.

Was zum Teufel hatte er bloß hier zu suchen? Er hasste diese Veranstaltungen.

Und was zum Teufel dachte er sich dabei, sie so zu behandeln?

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Er machte sich über sie lustig, das musste es sein.

Warum nur tat es ihr trotzdem so weh? Warum kam sie nicht darüber hinweg?

Rory presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Aber sie war über ihn hinweg. Sie war bereits seit langer Zeit über ihn hinweg. Seitdem er gegangen war, ohne es für nötig zu halten, ihr auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Nachdem er sie belogen und vor allen Augen lächerlich gemacht hatte. Lächerlich wie gerade eben, als er sie über den Marktplatz jagte.

Lächerlich wie damals.

Ein lächerlicher kleiner Mann.

Prügelte sich mit Dean durch ein Haus, aber weigerte sich, ihr zu erzählen, was ihn bedrückte.

Gesetzt den Fall er wäre überhaupt in der Lage, ausreichend Gefühl aufzubringen, um bedrückt zu sein.

Nein, nichts als purer Eigensinn, dämlicher Stolz oder dumme Eifersucht waren und blieben seine Motivation.

Ganz zu schweigen von dieser Verstocktheit, die es ihm wohl auch jetzt in den Kopf setzte, dass er um jeden Preis das letzte Wort haben musste. Ganz egal wie dieses letzte Wort auch aussehen sollte. Und ganz egal, was er ihr damit antat.

Sie liebte ihn nicht mehr, wenn sie ihn überhaupt jemals geliebt hatte. Er war… sie wusste nicht, was er war… aber zumindest hatte er ihr Interesse geweckt, vom ersten Moment an.

Sich mit ihm zu unterhalten kam einer Herausforderung gleich und machte außerdem noch Spaß. Wenn Rory ehrlich zu sich war, erheblich mehr Spaß als jede Unterhaltung mit Dean ihr jemals bereitet hatte.

Sicher – Dean den Vorzug zu geben, bedeutete Vernunft, bewies Einsicht und Realitätssinn. Dean besaß eine Zukunft, er war zielstrebig und vor allem verlässlich.

Und er war verheiratet – wenngleich nicht mit ihr.

Und eigentlich – eigentlich beneidete Rory Lindsay nicht um ihre Ehe. Verletzter Stolz musste es sein, der ihr hin und wieder einen Stich verpasste, wenn sie an die beiden dachte. Nein – das Zusammenleben mit Dean durfte endlos langweilig sein. Eine ruhige, gesicherte Existenz, keine Überraschungen, keine Veränderung. Stars Hollow bis zu ihrer beider Tod.

Rory schüttelte sich innerlich.

Vielleicht lag in dieser Aussicht der Grund dafür, dass sie sich gegen Dean entschieden hatte. Und ein Teil von ihr wuchs mit dem Wissen, dass sie damit die Weichen dafür legte, eines Tages zu größerem aufzubrechen. Zu größerem, als in diesem Nest ihr ganzes Leben zu verbringen.

Und genauso wenig wie sie sich von Dean vorschreiben ließ, wie ihr Leben aussah, genauso wenig konnte sie es akzeptieren, dass Jess sich von ihr entfernte. Einfach so, und ohne Vorwarnung.

Hatte sie denn nicht alles getan? Hatte sie nicht alles versucht?

Gut, es war ihr klar gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Schließlich war sie weder dumm noch blind. Und Jess' Zurückgezogenheit, seine zunehmend schlechtere Laune, das Unvermögen mit ihr zu sprechen hätten sicherlich alle Alarmglocken in ihr klingen lassen – wenn sie – ja wenn sie es zugelassen hätte.

Nur – der Fakt bestand, dass ihr einfach keine Zeit dafür geblieben war. Jeder wusste, dass sie keine Zeit hatte. Jeder wusste, wie beschäftigt sie war – immer gewesen war.

Auch Jess wusste das, musste es gewusst haben. Und Rory verstand einfach nicht, weshalb er darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen konnte. Nein – er verstärkte ihre Anspannung, belastete sie mit dunklen Gedanken, für die sie beim besten Willen kein Interesse besaß.

Als ob ihr Leben so einfach wäre? Als ob sie niemals unter Schwierigkeiten litt?

Rory balancierte auf einem Fuß, und malte mit dem anderen unsichtbare Muster auf die gefrorene Erde.

Natürlich war Jess für sie dagewesen, wenn sie ihn aufgesucht hatte, wenn sie jemanden gebraucht hatte.

Was er beiseite ließ, welche Verpflichtungen er aufgab, um ihr eine Schulter zum anlehnen zu bieten, das hatte sie nie gekümmert. Es war ja auch wahrhaftig nicht so, als spielte es eine Rolle.

Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass er es nicht für sie beiseite legte? Alle taten das, hatten es immer getan.

Und wenn sie wollte, dass sich jemand ihr öffnete, dann öffnete er sich, redete mit ihr, erzählte ihr, was sie wissen wollte, und verschonte sie mit dem, was sie nicht hören wollte.

Rory hielt in der Bewegung inne. Konnte es das sein? Hatte Jess gedacht, dass sie es nicht wissen wollte? Nicht wissen wollte, dass er den Abschluss nicht schaffte? Dass Luke ihn hinauswarf? Dass sein Vater, den er nicht einmal kannte, unvermittelt auftauchte?

Rory presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Dumm so zu denken. Dumm, sich selbst mit einer Sache zu quälen, die längst vorbei, vergessen sein sollte.

Und das nur, weil Jess ihr aus reiner Selbstsucht sein eitles, dummes Geständnis vor die Füße warf. Ohne eine Erklärung. Ohne einen Grund. Ohne dass sie darum gebeten hatte.

Sie war deutlich gewesen, damals am Telefon. Vielleicht hatte er zu dieser Zeit noch etwas erklären wollen, versucht seinen Mut zusammen zu nehmen, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Aber vielleicht wollte er sie auch nur ärgern, sie quälen – so wie er es jetzt tat.

Rory biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Kann sein, dass ich dich einmal geliebt habe." Ihre eigenen Worte klangen noch immer in ihren Ohren.

Es konnte sein, war möglich. Und dennoch hatte Rory sich ein Jahr lang davon überzeugt, dass dem nicht so war – nie gewesen war. Sie hatte es beendet - ein für alle Mal – und sie stand zu ihrer Entscheidung.

Rory schloss die Augen, und Jess' Gesicht tauchte vor ihr auf. Er war älter geworden, immer noch blass mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, bedachte man, dass er angeblich in Kalifornien lebte.

Rory schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge. Wahrscheinlich hockte er auch dort ständig über irgendwelchen Büchern. Über Büchern natürlich, die ihn nirgendwo hinführen würden, die sinnlose Unterhaltung bedeuteten, kein Ziel, keinen Plan verfolgten.

Sein Gesicht kam näher, und Rory schluckte. Nie zuvor und nie danach, weder in Europa, noch in Yale hatte sie jemals solch große, ausdrucksvolle Augen gesehen. Nicht bei einem Mann. Augen, in denen sie ertrinken konnte, in denen sie sich wünschte zu ertrinken, so unlogisch dieser Wunsch auch erschien.

Und dann seine Lippen. Niemand hatte sie jemals geküsst wie Jess, niemand besaß diese Lippen. Wenn sie nicht gewusst hätte, dass ein Teil seiner Unterlippe gelähmt war, sie hätte es nie vermutet, der Kunstfertigkeit nach zu urteilen, mit der er diese Lippen über ihren Hals, über ihr Gesicht, über Ihr Haar gleiten ließ.

Sie sprachen nie darüber. Ohne jemals ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, war Rory davon ausgegangen, dass Jess es vorzog, das Thema nicht zu erwähnen.

Und doch hatte sie es geliebt ihn zu necken, mit ihren Zähnen an seiner Lippe zu knabbern, wohl wissend, dass er es nicht spüren konnte, dass es ihn verunsicherte, und er reagierte, indem er die Führung übernahm, ihren Mund mit dem seinen verschlang, mit seiner Zunge wettzumachen versuchte, was seine Lippen nicht vermochte.

Rory merkte es nicht, dass sie seufzte.

Sie hörte nicht, wie der Wagen vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

Sie wusste nicht, dass sie sich keinen Schritt von dem Ort entfernt hatte, an dem Jess sie verlassen hatte… sie wieder verlassen hatte.

Nur das hässliche Klappern des Auspuffs sandte einen Schauer Rorys Wirbelsäule hinunter, ließ ihre Haut prickeln, sie die Kälte vergessen, die ihre Füße hinauf kroch. Sie kannte dieses Geräusch. Und sie kannte das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Wagentür. Einer Tür, die wieder zuschlug.

Und dann stand er vor ihr. Sie fühlte ihn, ohne dass sie die Augen öffnete.

„Es tut mir leid." Sie wusste, dass er es aussprach, hörte die Worte, obwohl sie nicht aus mehr bestanden, als aus einem leichten Hauch.

Und dann zog er sie an sich. Und sie warf die Arme um ihn, barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

„Nein, mir tut es leid", brachte sie erstickt hervor. Doch die Art, wie seine Umarmung sich verstärkte, wie er seine Lippen in ihr Haar presste, erzählte ihr besser als Worte es konnten, dass Jess sie verstanden hatte.

7


End file.
